Parenthood
by RikuAnimeloverButler
Summary: [Kranna] [AU - Aurion-Irving] It was the world's oldest form of love and affection in its most pure, for some the challenge was planned and for many others unexpected. However, all can say the rewards from raising a child were unlike any other.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Tales of Symphonia** nor its characters. All rights go to Namco Tales Studios.

* * *

_"What it's like to be a parent: _  
_It's one of the hardest things you'll ever do _  
_but in exchange it teaches you _  
_the meaning of unconditional love." _  
**― Nicholas Sparks**

* * *

Parenthood, the world's oldest form of love and affection in its most pure, for some the challenge was planned and for others it was unexpected. Many love it and just as many hate it. However, most cannot say the rewards from raising a child were unlike any other.

The autumn breezes blew with powerful gusts against the clothing of those who traveled the lands for one reason or another. Summer had ended not too long ago and the season of sunshine and many people's break from schooling was traded for the changing of leaves fluttering in the winds of tomorrow holding promises of winter. It happened every year and yet something new was carried on these dancing whirlwinds, and that was the promise of new beginnings.

A young woman exited a building gently rubbing and smiling at her stomach for a bit before taking note to look around for a while before stopping her previous actions altogether. Her honey hair shined even when the sun didn't and while she was never one to want the attention of others her soul somehow touched their hearts, even if all she did was smile in their direction.

Humming to herself as the blue behind the forest by town began turning the color of sweet winter cantaloupe. The slight singing sounds where all she could do to calm her excitement, for soon she wouldn't be able to contain. Then again, she and Kratos would be all alone then and for a moment she pondered what would his reaction be?

It was Kratos Aurion and over the time she spent with him Anna had to learn to expect the unexpected from the man. Still, all men did the same reaction when they found out their beloved was with child, right? Well maybe not him, though she probably shouldn't press it too much now since she began counting in her head until she would see his messy mop of copper hair. That would be in three, two, and…

"I thought I told you to stay near the marketplace."

"One, ya know Kratos it's too easy to read you nowadays and two, I had to check up on something."

"Anna, are you alright?"

"Oh don't ya _'Anna'_ me. I'm perfectly fine, ya see?" She twirled for him to see that she didn't have a scratch on her body, before walking up closer to the ancient angel and planting a loving kiss on his cheeks before giggling, "You gotta stop worrying so much."

"I do not worry I am simply concerned for your safety." Kratos smiled at Anna before sighing. "You'll never let my mind be at ease will you?"

"What was your first clue, sweetie?"

Kratos merely shook his head before the couple began walking towards their home for the evening, this town's inn. It had been six months since Kratos had helped Anna escape the human ranch which had held her captive and in truth he hadn't expected things to become as they now stood. To think of all the events that could've taken place between the pair would be love.

Well, if you had told this to the Cruxis angel a few months before you would've been ridden off as a nuisance. See, he was a man who had lost all sense of emotion for he had been powerless as his once beloved student had changed from an idealist child to one bent on spending an eternity on seeking revenge on those who done him wrong.

Shaking his head away from those thoughts Kratos sighed. They were no closer now to finding a Dwarf to help with Anna's condition than they were six months ago. Even with his cross vigilance with Cruxis and all the information he worked to gather before they left he was still at a dead end. Anna never showed a worry or fear directly but Kratos knew her true feelings on many matters.

A gentle blossom with the spirit of the wind – that's how he described his beloved. Even so, behind every flower hid their ability to wilt. There were things this woman had experienced inside of a place that treated humans worse than cattle and she was always smiling.

There were so many reasons why Kratos loved her. Yet, her inner strength seemed to attract him the most. Anna Irving was truly an amazing person and every single day the ancient hero of yore was only given even more reasons to believe so. He had no doubts in his mind she was the one he could spend the rest of his life with. The angel hadn't been paying attention to their walking direction as much as Anna had for the sounds of her happy giggles broke him out of his trance like state.

His eyes meet what she was giggling at – rather with. As his copper hues were looking at a young female with sandy blonde hair and eyes blue like oceans. Being strapped in a stroller Anna was making the most unique faces and as usual her face held a gentle smile.

"She's adorable. What's her name?"

"Ah, thank you very much. Her name is Emily." The – what Kratos assumed to be the mother of the child spoke. He had to admit the child was cute and squishy. Something Kratos assumed to be from baby fat? He wasn't sure.

From across the bridge a man was yelling an inaudible name and waving his hand. Anna caught on to the message first as she thanked the women again before saying goodbye to little Emily. Then the mother and child were across the wooden bridge and out of sight – well to the average human of course. Though Kratos hadn't any more of a need he turned away and continued walking. This time his thoughts weren't preoccupied. However, someone else's was.

"She really was cute. The baby I mean."

"Indeed." Kratos responded.

"That's new." Anna eyed her partner up before a sly smile danced on her features. "So I guess mister tough guy has a spot."

Tilting his head he gave Anna a look of innocent confusion. What was the woman going on about now? "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I say Kratos. I just never imagined you were one of_ those_ types of men."

Her last comment had Kratos all ears now. What did she mean by that? Those types of men, knowing Anna she was just messing around again but something was off. Her Mana seemed…different somehow but Kratos brushed it aside. It was probably his mind playing tricks on him again. For the last couple months it had been doing so and yet Anna was just as she always was, but fine. If Anna wanted to play this game he would too.

"Those types of men? I assume I fall into one of those. Care to inform me of where I stand?"

Her thoughts were transfixed on his question. How was she supposed to describe something like that, to Kratos of all people? Then again how could Anna not? He seriously was the type of man for whom everything was meant to be written in black and white. Yet, he would have those moments were he wasn't a member of Cruxis, an angel, or a fellow human who helped her escape.

This man would know the kindness that still rested in his heart for those he held dear and what he believed to be right. He would show that he was _still_ human and fair with as much a sense of justice as the rest. Yes, it was in these moments Anna saw him as nothing more than Kratos Aurion, the man that she loved. It was because of this that she knew just how to tell him what he desired.

"Let me see…the type of man that you are is who you are Kratos." She gave her best false smile before laughing a bit. "Honestly, dear you worry far too much. What I meant by those types of men was nothing bad. I was just referring to how you may act tough but when it comes down to it you're the biggest softy for children!"

Sighing in protest at his loves unnecessary loudness for the moment Kratos tried to block her out. All he truly wanted to do was get back to the inn which he cursed now for being so damn far away.  
"Come on Kratos just admit it. You have a soft spot for kids. I can't blame you though kids are wonderful."

"Anna."

"Say it."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I have my reasons. Now say it mister human bird nest."

Really? Of all the things he could've called him in that moment. She used birds nest? Knowing his protests were useless he gave in. If only for a few moments of sanity before Anna continued to be Anna. "I suppose I do not mind a child if that's what you're asking Anna."

Taking his response as a yes or as much of one she could get from Kratos she cheered with delight! In that moment Anna knew she wouldn't be able to shut up about her surprise so they had to get a move on to the Inn or else she ruin everything with her overexcited and bubbling being.

Tugging on Kratos arms she was encouraging him to walk faster, oh how did she wish Kratos could simply call upon his wings and fly them to the place of rest but that would really blow their cover. Besides, staying in an Inn alone was reason for worry but Kratos has insisted saying they'd been traveling too much and that she deserved a proper rest and who was Anna to argue with that? After-all, when tonight passed Anna wondered if he'd ever let her sleep somewhere other than a bed.

Breaking into an almost sprint her grip remained tight on Kratos as the poor soul was pushed to and fro through the people that remained in the busy streets. The male used his strength to put the pair to a firm stop and Anna's face formed a pout. Now that Kratos would say was adorable. Smiling down at his sun he couldn't help but chuckle at Anna's expense. She had a talent of making strange faces.

Still pouting, "What's so funny Kratos?"

"Please…Anna stop making that face!" His words came out between bursts of laughter. She would become the death of him. He swore it.

"Stop laughing you're drawing a crowd."

"I cannot help it. You should pout like that more. It makes you look beautiful."

At the comment Anna blushed and began dragging the /still/ laughing Kratos away. Honestly, what was she going to do with him sometimes she sighed in mock disarray, though trying to drag the angel away proved to be more difficult than she originally imagined.

Kratos' laughter was something Anna rarely got to hear and whenever she did. No matter the situation it had the ability to bring a sort of warm feeling in her belly that made her want to laugh along with him. It was strange. When he laughed she couldn't help but to get lost in his eyes, that smile, and of course his voice. Anna could only describe it as a simple, light-hearted sound. Uplifting to the soul, bringing about delight and relief to anyone who heard it, but this wasn't one such time. She had never liked crowds.

"It wasn't that funny, Kratos. You can stop now and we have to get back to the Inn."

Standing up straight Kratos ceased his laughter but still couldn't look Anna in her hazel eyes safe he swim into another laughing spree. Only to hear the sense of urgency in Anna's voice. It puzzled him, yes he wanted to get back soon as possible but normally it was just him wanting to finish up whatever activities they were doing. Today it seemed their roles were reversed.

"What's the rush?"

"I just have my reasons is all."

"That so?" He smirked.

"If you're not going to walk faster I'll leave you."

"Alright, Anna. You win. We're not that far now."

* * *

When the couple approached their temporary residence of stay they both let out a sigh of relief for two very different reasons. Anna's because she was that much closer to telling Kratos what she had discovered today and Kratos because all he wanted to do was be alone with the women he loved. Anna had a very fast paced walk, almost a run as her feet /quickly/ went pitter patter on the stairs.

Opening the door to their rented room for the next two days the human women could be heard giggling /again/ as she squished a pillow in her arms. Kratos never understood were she found the energy as he too came inside the room. Shutting the door until he heard the _'click'_ sound letting him know it was locked.

Taking a seat in the chair across from the bed he questioned her antics. "Why so excited?"

The sounds of laughter faded and Anna looked up. Well she supposed it was now or never. "Good you're sitting down. Stay that way." She crawled to the end of the bed until she was directly across from Kratos. Allowing her feet to dangle she moved them up and down for a bit. Never taking her eyes off of the angel, "I'm happy because of a few things."

"Care to share?" Honestly, her behavior all day had seemed a bit…strange. Even for her.

"Well I'm with the person I care about the most; I got to hear him laugh today. Something he should really consider doing more often and I found out something amazing!"

"Go on?"

"I'm pregnant!"

His eyes widened and now he understood why Anna had said he should stay seated. However, now everything made sense. This explained why her Mana had seemed different; it was mixed with her – their baby. While things were clear he had so many questions. Would he even be a good father? His own experience hadn't been great but with his own child he could give them everything he never had growing up!

"Hello pregnant, I'm dad."

Anna squealed at his response before jumping from the bed into his lap. That wasn't the answer she had been expecting but she would take it! Nothing else seemed to be around them for the moment as the room was simply filled with a blessed and happy woman who and a man who was still awe-stuck.

"Kratos you have no idea how hard this was to hide all day!"

Snapping out of his trance he smiled, "You didn't do a very good job of hiding it. I figured something was amiss…but not this."

She couldn't even be mad as the smiling women rubbed her stomach again. "Do I want to know what ya mean by that?"

"A women's Mana is said to change due to two different things. Pregnancy and…you know _that."_

Another fit of giggles and this time Anna had to hold her stomach. Hell, even tears pricked at her eyes. Kratos Aurion, an angel and a hero of the Great Kharlan War couldn't speak of that. Anna seriously hoped laughing didn't cause any harm to her child because the duo had been doing a lot of that today.

"Something wrong?" Kratos didn't even have a clue.

"It's just…" she wiped the tears that were forming at her hazel. "The fact you couldn't say _that_ just amazes me."

Turning his head to the side the angel did his own version of a pout. "Women."

The pregnant women sat up straighter and planted a kiss on the ginger's cheek, "I hope it's a boy." Then a thought crossed her mind. "Say Kratty can you tell what its sex is yet?"

He tried for a few moments but couldn't tell anything. Safe, he hadn't even known Anna was with child until a few moments ago. "No I cannot sense anything."

"Some angel you are. Well what do you wish it to be?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

"What? Come on Kratos that's no fun."

The women stood up from his lap and made her towards the window. Night had fallen since their conversation had begun and it was a beautiful night to look at the stars. Shame they couldn't be outside. The view was always better when camping. Strong arms had wrapped around her waist and her back pressed against a toned chest. She hadn't even heard Kratos get up.

"It does not matter if our child is a boy or girl Anna. I'll love it as I do you none-the-less."

From here on out things were sure to become more beautiful between the soon-to-be family. Yet, Kratos had his own worries in his mind he would have two people he cared for to protect along with finding a Dwarf to help with Anna's condition, but not tonight. The only thoughts he would allow would be of his future family – a thought he was quickly growing used too.

* * *

**Riku's Rant: **I only have a few things I want to say. One, if you don't think Kratos and Anna could've been the dorkest of tales pairings your wrong. Two, i'll try to have this updated once a week but I got a job and I work nights ; u ; so yeah. Three, Kratos Aurion has single handily ruined my teenage life v.v


End file.
